David Burt
David Burt is an English actor. Biography Born in Surrey, England to actress Pip Hinton, Burt trained at the Royal Academy of Dramatic Arts and made his theatrical debut in 1977, appearing in numerous stage musicals before making his breakthrough role as Enjolras in the original London cast of Les Misérables. In addition to his musical roles, Burt made a number of appearances in classical productions such as Troilus and Cressida and The Merchant of Venice as well as playing Captain Scott in The Last South. Singing Best known as a musical theatre performer, Burt made his debut in the fringe musical Drake's Dream and made appearances as Munkustrap in Cats and Orin Scrivello in Little Shop of Horrors before his breakout role in Les Misérables as Enjolras. Burt would go on to play a wide range of roles, taking over as Anatoly Sergievsky in the original run of Chess, as well as originating several parts, including Lieutenant Harkness in The Far Pavilions, and Jim Fenner in the London cast of Bad Girls: The Musical. He also notably played Count Fosco in The Woman in White and Captain Andy Hawkes in Show Boat. Stage Drake's Dream (1977)(originated the role) Cats (1982) Munkustrap *Prologue: Jellicle Songs for Jellicle Cats (contains solo lines) *The Naming of Cats *The Invitation to the Jellicle Ball (solo) *The Old Gumbie Cat (contains solo lines) *Bustopher Jones: The Cat About Town *Old Deuteronomy (contains solo lines) *The Awful Battle of The Pekes and the Pollicles (contains solo lines) *The Song of the Jellicles (contains solo lines) *Skimbleshanks: The Railway Cat *Mr. Mistoffelees *Jellicle Choice/Daylight (duet) *The Journey to the Heaviside Layer *Finale: The Ad-Dressing of Cats Grumbushkin *Prologue: Jellicle Songs for Jellicle Cats *The Naming of Cats *Bustopher Jones: The Cat About Town *The Awful Battle of The Pekes and the Pollicles *The Song of the Jellicles *Skimbleshanks: The Railway Cat *Mr. Mistoffelees *The Journey to the Heaviside Layer *Finale: The Ad-Dressing of Cats Little Shop of Horrors (1983) *Skid Row (contains solo lines) *Dentist! (contains solo lines) *Now (It's Just the Gas)(duet) *The Meek Shall Inherit (contains solo lines) *Finale Ultimo Les Misérables (1985) Chain Gang *Work Song Enjolras *ABC Café/Red and Black (contains solo lines) *Do You Hear the People Sing? (contains solo lines) *One Day More (contains solo lines) *Building the Barricade (Upon These Stones)(contains solo lines) *At the Barricade (Upon These Stones)(contains solo lines) *Javert's Arrival (duet) *Little People (contains solo lines) *Night of Anguish (contains solo lines) *The First Attack (contains solo lines) *Drink with Me *Dawn of Anguish (solo) *The Second Attack (Death of Gavroche)(contains solo lines) *The Final Battle (contains solo lines) *Do You Hear The People Sing? (Finale) Javert *Work Song (includes solo lines) *Fantine's Arrest (includes solo lines) *The Runaway Cart (includes solo lines) *The Confrontation (duet) *Stars (solo) *The Robbery (includes solo lines) *One Day More (includes solo lines) *Building the Barricade (includes solo lines) *Javert's Arrival (includes solo lines) *First Attack (contains solo lines) *Valjean and Javert (duet) *The Sewers (duet) *Soliloquy (solo) Drood (1987) John Jasper *A Man Could Go Quite Mad (solo) *Two Kinsmen (duet) *Both Sides of the Coin (duet) *No Good Can Come from Bad (contains solo lines) *The Name of Love/Moonfall (contains solo lines) *Jasper's Confession (solo) Chess (1989) *Freddie's Entrance (duet) *Commie Newspapers (duet) *Press Conference (contains solo lines) *Florence and Molokov (contains solo lines) *1956 – Budapest is Rising (duet) *Mountain Duet (contains solo lines) *Florence Quits (duet) *Pity the Child (solo) *Golden Bangkok/One Night in Bangkok (contains solo lines) *The Interview (contains solo lines) *The Deal (contains solo lines) *Talking Chess (duet) No Way to Treat a Lady (1989) The Beggar's Opera (1992) *At the Tree I Shall Suffer (solo) *How Happy Could I Be With Either (solo) *The Charge is Prepared (solo) Out of the Blue (1994)(originated the role) *If I Knew (contains solo lines) *Only Believe (contains solo lines) Jesus Christ Superstar (1996) *Pilate's Dream (solo) *Pilate and Christ (contains solo lines) *Trial Before Pilate (contains solo lines) Candide (1999) Governor *My Love (contains solo lines) *Finale: Act I (contains solo lines) *Quiet (contains solo lines) *Bon Voyage (contains solo lines) Honk! (1999) Bullfrog *Warts and All (contains solo lines) Drake *A Poultry Tale (contains solo lines) *Look at Him (contains solo lines) *The Collage (contains solo lines) Poe (2000)(originated the role) *The Raven (solo) *It Doesn't Take a Genius (duet) *Trust Me (solo) *What Fools People Are (solo) Closer to Heaven (2001) *My Night *Closer to Heaven (duet) *In Denial (duet) *Vampires (solo) *My Night (reprise) Beautiful and Damned (2004) *Little Miz Alabama (duet) The Far Pavilions (2005)(originated the role) Show Boat (2006) *Cap'n Andy's Ballyhoo (contains solo lines) *Act I Finale (Wedding Scene)(contains solo lines) *Why Do I Love You? (contains solo lines) The Woman in White (2006) *A Gift for Living Well (contains solo lines) *The Document (contains solo lines) *Act I Finale (contains solo lines) *Marian on the Ledge (duet) *Marian's Bedroom (duet) *The Nightmare (contains solo lines) *Fosco Tells of Laura's Death/The Funeral/London (contains solo lines) *Percival Gambles the Fruits of His Success (contains solo lines) *You Can Get Away With Anything (solo) *The Seduction (duet) *A Gift for Living Well (reprise)(solo) *I Can Get Away With Anything (solo) Days of Hope (2007) *Democracy (contains solo lines) Bad Girls: The Musical (2007) *I Shouldn't Be Here (contains solo lines) *Jailcraft (contains solo lines) *The Key (contains solo lines) *That's the Way It Is (contains solo lines) *The Future Is Bright (contains solo lines) *First Lady (duet) The Fantasticks (2010) *Try to Remember (contains solo lines) *Never Say No (duet) *It Depends On What You Pay (contains solo lines) *This Plum Is Too Ripe (contains solo lines) *Plant a Radish (duet) Crazy For You (2011) *What Causes That? (duet) Kiss Me, Kate (2012) *Brush Up Your Shakespeare (duet) Jacques Brel is Alive And Well And Living In Paris (2014) Gallery burtenjolras.jpg|'Enjolras' in Les Misérables. burtanatoly.jpg|'Florence Vassey' and Freddie Trumper in Chess. burtmacheath.jpg|'Macheath' in The Beggar's Opera. burthawkes.jpg|'Cap'n Andy Hawkes' in Show Boat. burtfosco.jpg|'Count Fosco' in The Woman in White. burtjim.jpg|'Sylvia Hollamby' and Jim Fenner in Bad Girls: The Musical. burtbellomy.jpg|'Bellomy' and Hucklebee in The Fantasticks. burtbela.jpg|'Bela Zangler' in Crazy For You. burtrowegangsters.jpg|'The Gangsters' in Kiss Me, Kate. burtbrel.jpg|Jacques Brel is Alive and Well and Living in Paris. Burt, David Burt, David Burt, David